Mobile computing devices are ubiquitous in most work and social settings. It is a common occurrence that people in a group setting wish to share content between their mobile devices. For example, a first person in a group at a coffee shop may wish to share a photograph stored on their smart phone with a second person in the group having a tablet computer. As another example, a first person in a group at an office conference room may wish to share a spreadsheet stored on their laptop with another member of the group having another laptop. Such sharing of information typically involves emailing the file from the device of one user to the device of the other user. However, emailing involves a relatively large number of steps that makes the sharing information burdensome, such as accessing an email application, creating a new email, attaching the document to the email, entering the recipient email address in the email, and transmitting the email.